pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben's Bullfrag
Bullfrag is a Greninja owned by Ben. It is his starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 In It's Battle Time!, Ben takes Froakie to chase down Kevin, who stole a Chespin. The two battle, Chespin knocking Froakie away, allowing Kevin to escape. Trevor then officially gives Froakie to Ben, him naming it Bullfrag. Later, Ben uses Bullfrag to capture Mole-Stache the Bunnelby then Pesky Dust the Caterpie. It defeats a wild Pansear, but Ben doesn't have any Pokéballs to catch it. In Knights of Chivalry, Bullfrag was chosen to battle against Viola's Surskit. It made swift work of Surskit, defeating it with a combo of Lick and Quick Attack. It then battled Viola's Vivillon, where it was initially restricted by Infestation. After being freed by Infestation, Bullfrag defeated Vivillon, earning Ben his gym badge. In Roller Skating Rumble, Bullfrag battled with Gwen's Fennekin to defeat the Forever Knights. It then accompanied Ben to the skate park, where they ran into Kevin again. It has a rematch with his Chespin, which ends in a tie. In A Knight in Command, Ben chose Bullfrag to battle the Forever Knights. Its new Water Pulse took out many Honedge, but it was powerless against Driscoll's Doublade. In desperation, Froakie evolved into a Frogadier, giving it a power boost. It then used its new Smokescreen attack to allow them to escape. In Scaling the Wall, Bullfrag is Ben's sixth and final choice against Grant, battling his Amaura. Unlike Ben's previous Pokémon, it was able to land a blow on Amaura almost instantly, showing they were decently even. Swampfire's Sunny Day hampered Bullfrag for a while, but once it faded, Bullfrag was able to attack with a powerful Water Pulse. Amaura still pushed it back, and Bullfrag learned a new Double Team Attack to make up the difference. It then defeated Amaura with a Water Pulse. In Stones and Fists, Bullfrag fights against the Forever Knights. It fights well, but is then defeated when AZ's Golurk uses Earthquake, taking out all the Pokémon in the area. In Reflecting on a Way of Life, Bullfrag is chosen to battle Kevin. It defeats his Whirlipede with its newly revealed Bounce attack. Kevin chooses Quilladin, and the two battle, being more even than in previous battles. The two have a double knockout again, but Kevin wins due to Quilladin being his second Pokémon out of three. In Battle of the Tower, Ben chooses Bullfrag to battle against Korrina's Lucario. While Bullfrag was able to dodge Lucario's attacks, it was eventually overwhelmed by its power. To match it, Bullfrag evolves into a Greninja, learning the move Water Shuriken. Its power increased enough to match Lucario, causing a draw between the two. In Tapping the Ancient Potential, Bullfrag helped Ben dive down in the ocean to rescue Astrodactyl, which they succeed in with Brainstorm's help. It then helps defend Astrodactyl from an Articuno, where it is eventually defeated. In The Mad Scientist, Bullfrag is chosen to battle against Animo's Slaking, along with Gwen's Espurr. They fair better than the other Pokémon, Bullfrag using a new Mat Block. With Espurr's evolution into Meowstic, the two defeat Slaking. In Shot at Fashion, Bullfrag defeated a Forever Knight's Simisear with ease. Later, it assisted in protecting a fashion show from the Knights. It battled and defeated Simisear again, as well as taking on Lysandre's Pyroar before Lysandre retreated. In Unsheathing the Blade of Truth, Bullfrag battles Mantle's Krookodile, winning with ease. It is later used in a battle against Wikstrom's Aegislash, which is interrupted by Gwen and Charmcaster interrupting the match. Charmcaster orders her Pumpkaboo to use Explosion to take out the other trainers, and Ben has Bullfrag protect Gwen from it. This resulted in knocking it out. In Gem of the Future, Bullfrag was Ben's last choice against Olympia. It quickly defeated the weakened Slowking, and battled her Male Meowstic. Meowstic used Miracle Eye to make Bullfrag weak to its Psyshock, then used Light Screen and Reflect for defense. Ben kept attacking, waiting for the barriers to fade enough for him to land a powerful attack. Bullfrag eventually wins, earning Ben the victory. In 100%, Ben used Bullfrag to battle against Zygarde, with the help of Delphox and Chesnaught. The three worked well together and landed some strong blows, as well as defending against Zygarde's stronger moves. However, Zygarde's Land's Wrath weakened the team and defeated Delphox. Bullfrag distracted Zygarde long enough for Nanomech to destroy the control device and free it. It is later defeated by Wikstrom's Aegislash. In A Newly Discovered Rival, Bullfrag made a cameo being healed. In Breaking the Team, Bullfrag is Ben's final choice against Kevin's Conkeldurr. Bullfrag swiftly defeats Conkeldurr with Bounce and Water Shuriken. It then battled Chesnaught in the final round. Chesnaught manages to block Bullfrag's attacks with Spiky Shield and then do heavy damage to Bullfrag. After Bullfrag takes a beating, it learns the move Taunt, which prevents Chesnaught from using Spiky Shield. Bullfrag was then able to use Bounce to finally defeat Chesnaught. In The Greatest Challenge, Bullfrag was the fifth Pokémon Ben chose to take on Corey's Bruteroot. Bullfrag used Taunt to cancel out Bruteroot's Sleep Powder, then proceeded to pound it with Water Shuriken and Bounce. Bullfrag landed a decisive blow and defeated Bruteroot. It was recalled due to the intermission. Bullfrag appears again as Ben's last Pokémon to battle Corey's Bulldozer. Bulldozer's Sturdy Rock ability made Water Shuriken ineffective, and Bounce was almost useless. Bulldozer bided his time and struck Bullfrag hard with several powerful attacks. This caused Bullfrag to activate its ability Torrent, giving it the power up it needed to match Bulldozer. The two clashed with Water Shuriken and Rock Wrecker. Bullfrag barely hangs on while Bulldozer is defeated. This won Ben the Lumiose Conference. In Burned Through, Bullfrag was Ben's final choice to battle Malva, going up against her Pyroar. Bullfrag manages to keep up with Pyroar, but Pyroar's Wild Charge attack caused super effective damage. Upon being weakened by Noble Roar, Bullfrag was eventually defeated. It later was chosen to battle against Gwen's Delphox, as Gwen was trying to snap Ben out of his stupor. Ben didn't give Bullfrag commands, causing it to take a few hits. It reacted hostilely towards Ben, blowing a raspberry in his face. This, along with a sneak attack from Delphox, got Ben engaged in the battle. The two Pokémon were even for a bit with Bullfrag being the winner of the battle. Known Moves Trivia * It is named after the Ben 10 alien Bullfrag. It was the closest Frog Pokémon that matched the alien in my opinion, able to hop high into the air and utilize its tongue. Other contenders (such as Politoed and Seismitoad) lacked one of those aspects. ** It also fit well to being Ben's starter Pokémon. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ben 10's Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon